


detroit daze

by heygorgeous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Detroit, F/F, Group chat, Language, M/M, Pining, Social Media, Texting, also time stamps r important, college days, from the perspective of, how katsuki yuuri gave people their l words, liking two people at the same time, the girl who composed yuri on ice, this exploded, yuuri is loved by a solid fanbase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygorgeous/pseuds/heygorgeous
Summary: It’s him. “The skating boy from Japan”, so resolved in his reservations, so blissfully careless in his grace (cautious with his charm however), and so very real. Lilo has heard of him – like some ancient archetype he’s surfaced time and time again under the variety of sparse, everyday happenings – he’s “that really pretty boy” with an unapproachable calmness; the same “fucking ghost, sex on skates, every Thursday night” at the Detroit rink; the “can’t believe it’s not mascara” awe that everyone on the dance team holds, the list goes on.[backstory of the girl who composed yuri on ice]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i need to clarify  
> the phone numbers in this fic are randomly generated pls dont call  
> also this was supposed to be light hearted but somehow ???????????/ idk  
> also it kind of references "language, dear" - with mike and the party and everything like honestly give me more college yuuri fics thanks 
> 
> also i have 0 idea how college works + music r i p

_This boy can’t be real,_ Lilo thinks, fingers ghosting over her forehead from where she’d collided with someone.

It’s _him._ “The skating boy from Japan”, so resolved in his reservations, so blissfully _careless_ in his grace (cautious with his charm however), and so very real. Lilo has heard of him – like some ancient archetype he’s surfaced time and time again under the variety of sparse, everyday happenings – he’s “that really pretty boy” with an unapproachable calmness; the same “fucking ghost, sex on skates, every Thursday night” at the Detroit rink; the “ _can’t believe it’s not mascara_ ” awe that everyone on the dance team holds, the list goes on.

But the point is. The boy _is_ real – eerily similar and dissimilar to all other accounts she’s come to know of. He’s graceful, but stumbles over his ‘l’s and ‘t’s; determined but also steadily working up a sweat just by looking up at her; and really comfortably pretty, but – okay, there’s just that then. The boy is _pretty_ , and he doesn’t seem like he knows it.

“-mean to, sorry!” he squeaks, picking his things up.

Lilo can’t help herself. “You.”

The boy stiffens, fingers grazing the plastic, luminous cover of _Physics for Scientists and Engineers, Giancoli_. There’s a moment of silence, before he redoubles his efforts, and sprints out of the hallway.

When she recounts this wistfully to a girl from her composing class, the girl only sighs and pets Lilo on the shoulder. Someone else overhears them, and joins in the nodding, chewing on a pencil dreamily at the thought of even approaching “that mysterious skater boy”. Lilo rests her fingers against her forehead, and frowns.

 

* * *

 

**catch cabs not feelings**

_today_

_Kimmy (03 32)_

fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

 

_Janelle (03 33)_

Bitch

 

_Kimmy (03 33)_

jusssssssssss fucck me u p

 

_Janelle (03 34)_

[www.wikihow.com/how-to-jump-off-a-cliff](http://www.wikihow.com/how-to-jump-off-a-cliff)

 

_Kimmy (03 34)_

yknow what fuc ye

im gonna

<img_922>

if i die

tell pro f mckennes

fuck u from kimberley

 

_Janelle (03 36)_

no promises

 

_Wan Li (06 50)_

Why the fuck are you guys awake at three

 

_Kimmy (06 51)_

wont u like to know ;))))))))

_You (07 10)_

r u ok kim?????????

 

_Kimmy (07 12)_

duh

 

_You (11 39)_

Guys .

ok so

im like, walking to composing

composting haaha fcj

anwyay

this guy is like running into me

n then like I look up

and guess who it was

dun

dun

dunnn

its that boy

 

_Kimmy (1141)_

oh shit waddup

 

_You (1141)_

as in

the boy

from japan???????/

you talk about him a lot

that exotic boi

that hot swank

 

_Kimmy (11 41)_

KFHSFHSFHFHJHKFSDHF

_You (11 41)_

that ravishign young lad

_Kimmy (11 41)_

LIES

YOU LIE

_You (11 42)_

im not?????????

bij

 

_Kimmy (11 42)_

lilo j. chan, 

you are one lucky bitch

 

_You (11 43)_

i don’t have a middle name????

but hes like

is he v shy???????????????

 

_Kimmy (11 44)_

is he Shy, she asks

bitch have u not been scrolling up every fucking Monday

hes a rare breed

an endangered species of Rare peace

so soft

so smol

a young baby fawn in this cruel

 

_Kimmy (11 45)_

hypermasculine frat boy

abysmal computing tutorial

 

_Janelle (11 45)_

your computing tutorial literally only has Finn and the Asians TM

 

_Kimmy (11 46)_

whiCH IS EVERY FCKING MONDAY

so I have to fucking LOOK at this fine beautiful person

jan thats racist

japan is in asia too

 

_Janelle (11 47)_

???? wtf im from china

 

_Kimmy (11 47)_

born and raised in America shut up

 

_Janelle (11 47)_

guo cheng, priya, tim, cathy r all from asia

literally the only unasian person

is finn scott fitzgerald

 

_You (11 48)_

ok but uh we were talking about the Japanese skater???

 

_Kimmy (11 50)_

<img_56>

<img_233>

<img_234>

<img_340>

<img_411>

<img_412>

<img_413>

<img_414>

<vid_002>

 

_Janelle (11 51)_

Kim.

Kim they’re all of him sleeping.

 

_You (11 51)_

Kimberley _Thirstlord_ Jackson

 

_Kimmy (1152)_

look at his LASHES.

also not true

<img_767>

 

_You (11 54)_

ohh

lmao did u photoshop that poster

 

_Janelle (11 55)_

Lilo.

He’s a competitive figure skater.

 

_You (11 55)_

ohh

 

_You (11 57)_

wait what

 

* * *

 

 **Kimmy** - _online_

_today_

_You (11 57)_

wait he’s an actual skater??

 

_Kimmy (11 58)_

bitch do u even listen to me

_You (11 58)_

okay okay

 

_You (12 00)_

lunch?

also r u sure ur ok

 

_Kimmy (12 00)_

if I say no will u treat me

 

_You (12 01)_

no

 

_Kimmy (12 01)_

bitch

i give u my love

n this is what i get

 

_You (12 02)_

:p

 

* * *

 

His name is Katsuki Yuuri. He’s a figure skater from Japan. He’s their _ace skater_. Lilo would like to smack her face into the nearest wall because of the following reasons:

1) she has never heard of _that_

2) why the fuck has she never noticed???

3) how the fuck is he doing this???

4) apparently he’s been through at least 4 competitions since joining their campus???

5) ???

In the meantime, while Katsuki Yuuri is slogging his guts out being Japan’s pride and joy, Lilo is lounging outside the studio, wondering how to waffle her way through her next graded assessment. There’s a sinking feeling in her stomach that she won’t be able to figure something out by next Friday, so she decisively picks up her phone and googles Katsuki Yuuri.

The first few pages are all links to skating pages (both official and fanmade), dedicated to analysing the hell out of his routines. By the fifth link, she figures she might just be able to tell an axel and a toe loop apart. Or not. Whatever – the point is that Katsuki Yuuri isn’t just _some_ skater from Japan. Oh no, he’s just got to be the _best_ – one of the top six skaters in the world. Lilo looks through a few videos, and mutes the volume (suggested by a youtube comment with a few thousand likes).

Katsuki Yuuri falls. _A_ _lot_. And honestly, she doesn’t really get how the scoring works, or if it’s normal for the average cream-of-the-crop skater to drop to the ground every few seconds – there are points where she doesn’t realise he’s flubbed a jump because somehow he manages to incorporate the falls into transitions. There are no stammers, no gasps, no nothing – Katsuki Yuuri moves on coolly, almost resigned to the blunt impact every single time, and waltzes off into a different frame.

Lilo turns the volume up, and frowns. He’s skating in time with the music, yes, but there’s just something lacking. She checks the video description. Well, she can’t argue with Chopin. Not really.

One short programme turns into another, then a free skate, followed by the exhibition skate, and the years start slipping backwards until she finds Yuuri’s debut skate in the junior division. If Katsuki Yuuri is devastatingly gorgeous on the ice (and on the eyes, ha), he’s downright despicably adorable in the kiss and cry. Lilo coos and tries very hard not to look for his social media accounts.

(spoilers: he doesn’t have _any_.)

 

* * *

 

By the end of the week, she is at least fifteen Google pages and twelve draft score sheets too deep – Lilo childishly thinks, _wouldn’t it be nice if he skated to_ my _music?_

 

* * *

 

**catch crabs not feelings**

_today_

_Kimmy changed the subject of the conversation from “catch cabs not feelings” to “catch crabs not feelings”._

_Kimmy (04 50)_

look

[https://www.instagram.com/p/taken-by=phichit.chu&hl=en](https://www.instagram.com/p/taken-by=phichit.chu&hl=en)

#thirst

 

_Wan Li (04 51)_

Kimberley go the fuck to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 **Kimmy** _– online_

_You (07 13)_

shit u really like that dude.

 

_Kimmy (07 13)_

i just???????? really

like hes my type lmao

 

_You (07 15)_

your type?

oh

the silent kind

 

_Kimmy (0716)_

lmao i guess

 

_You (07 18)_

that makes me ur type too lol

 

_Kimmy (07 18)_

lmao

 

* * *

 

She does, instead, find Phichit’s Instagram – he’s a fellow skater, and Yuuri’s roommate – which is a sort of healthy compromise? Lilo has stopped hoping to bump into Katsuki Yuuri again. It’s getting embarrassing, really, she’s got her composition notebook tucked under her arms at every waking moment (and by her bedside table in the improbable event that Katsuki Yuuri would suddenly request her undergraduate-musical services in the wee hours of the night). Plus, she’s getting kind of antsy every time a mop of black hair passes her by in the hallway – that sort of paranoia is not only unfounded, but stupidly laudable.

Even _Kimmy_ _thirstlord Jackson_ , who has an entire shrine dedicated to Yuuri’s thick thighs, has limits – her eyes will sting with the glare of sheer enthusiasm and she’ll be unapologetically loud about her appreciation of “glorious glutes” but no, Kimmy’s painfully aware that fantasies will stay fantasies. Lilo just needs to knock some sense into herself. Maybe physically.

That, and she’s also got a thesis and a coursework for the term to prepare – there’s really no time to simper after people who take computing and are way out of her league.

Lilo takes a sip from a bottle of premade coffee, and shudders. _Caffeine._ She’ll just take one more glance at, um, Yuuri’s, uh, toned physique. Something like that. And then she’ll ban herself from checking Instagram for the next ten hours.

_Instagram: you have one new notification!_

_(1) Phichit+chu has just requested to follow you._

Lilo takes a deep breath, and downs the bottle of coffee in one go.

 

* * *

 

Jessica’s party at the end of the term is batshit crazy. There are two beer pong tables, one ancient jukebox, a bar with an assortment of drinks, a curtain made out of glow-sticks, at least two Chihuahuas, and a dance floor with a fully functioning lighting set-up. Lilo can’t be sure if that’s an actual flamingo, or if it’s just some dude clad in pink spandex. There’s not much difference, really.

Kimmy’s at the dining table, unusually stoic, surrounded by a bunch of equally serious-looking people, nodding at what looks like Phichit’s bobbing head. There’s a light flush on all of their faces, and a faraway, dazed look in their eyes. Lilo avoids that table, and wonders how the fuck campus security hasn’t been informed of anything yet. Probably something to do with the live flamingo. Lilo plays with her cup, and sighs at the sheer noise pounding around her.

After ten minutes, the cult at the table disbands, and Kimmy prowls over to Lilo, eyes sparkling and smile light. She steals her drink. “Leeeeeloh.”

“No,” Lilo says, and snatches her red party cup back. “Get your own.”

She takes a sip, and peers over the rim conspicuously for any sign of a black-haired deer in headlights. In her periphery there’s a distinct purple mark – Kimmy’s lipstick, probably. She pauses, and lowers her cup. Kimmy groans, and checks her phone.

“Are you just gonna stand here all day?” Lilo asks pleasantly, feeling stupid for even hoping.

Kimmy shrugs. “Phichit’s bringing Yuuri later.”

Lilo almost chokes. “W-what?”

Kimmy gives her a knowing look, “welcome to the club.”

“What club,” Lilo deadpans. “No club. No club at all.”

Kimmy purses her lips, but keeps her mouth shut. It’s just as well – within the next minute, Phichit is bouncing into the room, Katsuki Yuuri in tow. There’s a trail of glitter where they walked, an obnoxiously pink boa connecting them both.

Lilo itches, but puts the urge to snap this to sleep.

 

* * *

 

After Yuuri’s sixteenth cup of _something_ , the night goes wild.

Lilo is (un)fortunately, sober for this. Kimmy isn’t, but that’s alright – she balances half her weight against Lilo’s smaller frame, and whines about how beautiful “that mysterious Japanese boy” is to the entire campus on their walk back. Lilo sighs, and nods sympathetically.

 

* * *

 

**Yuuri Katsuki Protection Squad**

_created today_

_Kimmy added you._

_Kimmy added +1 313 754 6060_

_Kimmy added +1 313 556 9488_

_Kimmy added +1 313 478 9923_

_Kimmy added +1 313 009 0232_

_Kimmy added +1 313 135 5645_

_Kimmy added +1 313 087 7373_

_Kimmy added Janelle_

_Kimmy added Wan Li_

_Kimmy (02 23)_

yo guys!!!

i hope ur hangover didn’t last as long asmine!!!!

 

_Wan Li has left the conversation_

_Kimmy added Wan Li_

_Kimmy (02 24)_

r00d

anyway im kimmy n we r all sinning

 

_+1 313 754 6060 (02 25)_

hi!!!!!

im phichit chulanont!!!!

<img_2409>

sleeping beauty ^^^

 

_Kimmy (02 25)_

bless u

 

_+1 313 754 6060 (02 27)_

mikeeeeeeeeeeee

 

_+1 313 478 9923 (02 30)_

<vid_010>

<vid_011>

<vid_012>

<vid_013>

<img_142>

<img_143>

<img_144>

<img_145>

<img_146>

<img_148>

 

_Kimmy (0231)_

wheres img 147

don’t hold out on us

 

_+1 313 754 6060 (02 31)_

#exposed

btw guys idk how serious is this but??? yuuri had complained  about being treated like a joke?

 

_Kimmy (02 32)_

wtf what happened??

 

_+1 313 754 6060 (02 33)_

something about people deliberately asking him to fight or like

idk “asking me things in front of people” and “mocking me”

 

_+1 313 087 7373 (02 34)_

TJ here

What did they say to him exactly

 

_Kimmy (02 34)_

ill fuckign fight them

 

_Janelle (02 35)_

Janelle.

 

_+1 313 754 6060 (02 35)_

“did it hurt, when you fell”

“are you from tennessee”

etc

 

_Kimmy (02 36)_

…

 

_+1 313 009 0232 (02 36)_

… kingsley here

 

_Janelle (02 36)_

…

 

_+1 313 087 7373 (02 36)_

…

 

_+1 313 754 6060 (02 37)_

what?????

guys???????

 

_+1 313 754 6060 (02 39)_

oh

 

_Kimmy (02 39)_

yeah.

i think yuuri might have misunderstood???????

 

_+1 313 754 6060 (02 39)_

they were asking him out

 

_Kimmy (02 39)_

mmhm

 

_Wan Li (02 40)_

honestly

he is his own protection squad

 

_Wan Li has left the conversation_

_Kimmy added Wan Li_

 

* * *

 

When Lilo finally accepts Phichit’s follow request, nothing really changes – Katsuki Yuuri is still nowhere to be seen for the most part. Campus security is still blissfully unaware of Jessica’s party and the live flamingos (there were more than one, and there were also men clad in pink spandex suits. Lilo doesn’t ask). Her composition coursework is going to pieces.

The only thing that does seem to change is the addition of more people to her life – Mike, for one, the scrawny hiphop dancer or something (he does that thing with his hips and chest and it makes Lilo fear for the fragility of his bones and joints) is cool. They hang out, talk about music and dance and Yuuri equally, trying to express that strange sense of serendipity every time they watch his skating programmes with the volume muted. It’s just strange, to translate things across the senses – from visual to auditory and back again.

“He’s got sick moves,” Mike says, tugging on his beanie. “Like, like he’s some kind of ballet dancer.”

“He probably did,” Lilo says, nodding.

Mike pauses, then presses the next video on the sidebar. “You heard of this Russian dude?”

“Uh,” Lilo says, remembering the name from one of Yuuri’s interviews. “Yuuri likes him right.”

Mike nods solemnly, “yeah, wouldn’t stop miming his hair for _weeks_. And that, that 'wow!' and 'amazing!'"

Lilo shrugs. “He’s pretty.”

“Not as pretty as our Yuuri,” Mike adds.

“No,” Lilo agrees.

They watch Viktor Nikiforov, winner of gold medals and people’s hearts, and his flawless skating programme. And sure, he’s good, but he probably doesn’t have a groupchat full of college students from Detroit ready to defend his ass.

(It’s a nice ass. But not as nice as Yuuri’s.)

Yuuri arrives a little later, and finds them poring over Viktor Nikiforov’s fansites. Very clearly in his element, he settles down to teach them all there is to learn about the silver-haired Russian legend. The sheer number of words sputtered in the subsequent hour is record-breaking. Lilo agrees with Yuuri about Viktor’s programme, and makes an offhanded remark about the fitting music choice; Yuuri nods back, breathless, brown eyes wide and _sparkling_.

Lilo takes one look, and is just as breathless.

 

* * *

 

It is slightly easier to talk to Yuuri from then on.

 

* * *

 

Kimmy corners Lilo during lunch. It is a thoroughly unhelpful attempt – she’s got Katsuki Yuuri in tow, and makes some stupid effort to “pick up something she forgot at the store” after a few minutes. Hence, the situation: Lilo’s sitting next to Yuuri, glancing off at the distant scenery.

“Is she always like this,” Yuuri offers, picking at the hems of his shirt.

Lilo can see Kimmy _and Mike_ (fucking _traitor_ ) hiding behind a bush. They give her a thumbs up. Lilo sighs. “I think so.”

Yuuri nods, voice soft and gentle. “You haven’t told her?”

Lilo glances back at Yuuri. “Huh?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to – assume. But.” Yuuri chuckles. “You seemed very close.”

Lilo shrugs. “I guess. Kimmy’s. Kimmy’s cool. She’s like, obsessed with you, in a cool way. You’re cool too.”

Lilo swallows, and leans her head against the table top. Yuuri smiles his kind, pleasant smile, like a familiar calming presence.

“Kimmy likes people like you,” Lilo blurts out. “The silent kind.”

Yuuri flushes a polite pink, “is that so.”

Lilo nods. “Beautiful people.”

Yuuri jumps at that and shakes his head vigorously. “No, I’m not-”

“Yeah. That’s why – there’s nothing between us.”

Yuuri frowns, but almost barely. “Really.”

Lilo laughs, and catches Yuuri’s eye. “Sure.”

He lets it drop.

 

* * *

 

Kimmy, however, doesn’t.

 **Kimmy –** _online_

_today_

_Kimmy (14 55)_

<img_936>

<img_937>

<img_938>

 

_You (14 56)_

what the fuck

 

_Kimmy (14 56)_

so?????????? spill

 

_You (14 57)_

spill what

 

_Kimmy (14 57)_

sparks

pew pew pew

was it love

 

_You (14 57)_

no

 

_Kimmy (14 58)_

<img_939>

^OBJECTION!

 

_You (14 58)_

hes just beautiful ok

that’s all

plus hes nicer than u

why aren’t u nicer to me

 

_Kimmy (14 59)_

don’t try to sidetrack me

 

_You (14 59)_

bitch u literally have a shrine of him

 

_Kimmy (15 00)_

point taken

but still.

 

_You (15 00)_

besides its not like I hve time

love takes a lot of time

coursework is like due next term lmao

rip

 

_Kimmy (15 01)_

k fine ms busy

don’t get lunch w me then

 

_You (15 03)_

wtf

i always have time for u

 

* * *

 

The next term is terrible. Lilo’s coursework takes the form of a monster disguised as a rejection of her proposal; Kimmy has lunch with Wan Li instead because their timetables don’t line up; Katsuki Yuuri is going to be flying to _somewhere_ in Japan in a few months for a competition, meaning that he’s basically skipping school _now_ ; and Phichit’s been placed on a social media ban. The protection squad survives on nothing but scraps of memes made from outdated Yuuri content.

In the middle of a late night study session, salvation arrives in the form of an email from Katsuki Yuuri:

 

_From:[katsuki.yuuri@student.du.edu](mailto:katsuki.yuuri@student.du.edu)_

_To:lilo.chan@student.du.edu_

_Subject: Composition for a Free Skate Programme_

Dear Lilo,

I am Katsuki Yuuri. You might know me from the dance studio that I frequent with Mike? I know this is really sudden, and I’m really sorry for all the inconvenience, but I was wondering if you would mind composing a piece for my Free Skate this season? Phichit and Mike suggested that I ask you since you’re majoring in Music. I’m sorry if I am assuming too much. You must be very busy now.

Sorry again for bother you.

Yours,

Katsuki Yuuri

 

Lilo takes a swig of her coffee, and stares hard into the screen of her laptop. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Her laptop pings again.

 

_From:[katsuki.yuuri@student.du.edu](mailto:katsuki.yuuri@student.du.edu)_

_To:lilo.chan@student.du.edu_

_Subject: Re: Composition for a Free Skate Programme_

I’m sorry! Phichit sent that!

 

And then,

 

_From:[katsuki.yuuri@student.du.edu](mailto:katsuki.yuuri@student.du.edu)_

_To:lilo.chan@student.du.edu_

_Subject: Re: Composition for a Free Skate Programme_

I mean, if you wouldn’t mind, I know this is a huge favour to ask of from you.

 

Lilo rubs her eyes, and suddenly her phone is flooding with notifications.

 

 **Phichit** – _online_

_today_

_Phichit (05 12)_

LILO

DON’T LISTEN TO YUURI

WAIT

LISTEN TO YUURI

PLEASE DO IT

YOU’RE OUR ONLY HOPE

 

 **Mike** – _online_

_today_

_Mike (05 16)_

Phichit wkoe ke

f

just do it

 

 **Kimmy** – _online_

_today_

 

_Kimmy (05 16)_

hoe u gon do it

 

_You (05 17)_

f I ne.

 

* * *

 

There are only so many all-nighters she can pull. Lilo has a playlist lovingly compiled by Phichit and Mike and Kimmy, all showcasing Yuuri’s stunning step sequences and triple axels. She has a separate one full of flawless falls – it’s not mockery, just some sort of morbid curiosity, really.

Yuuri’s theme is something like ‘the gaps between the fingers of an outstretched hand’, loosely translated into ‘hope or fear’ in English for Lilo’s less abstract state of mind. She swallows, takes out her notebook, and peruses it for past inspiration. She knows it’s a huge deal for Yuuri – he’s going to be competing on the same level as his idol, and this skate programme is Yuuri’s confession to him. That’s not what he says, of course, but Lilo knows that Yuuri doesn’t need his cheeks to redden to blush – his eyes literally light up, and there’s a inexplicable twitching of his finger, as though already working his choreography out.

Besides, it’s not just Yuuri now – Phichit, Mike and _Kimmy_ know about it. Lilo’s not sure how she can deliver.

She pulls out her own playlist, with a list of top ten spectacular falls, and chews on a pencil – she’ll make this a song about his falls. She’ll make this a song about the way he rises, time and time again, seamlessly delving into the beat of his own unsteady heart.

Somehow she’s reminded of the way Yuuri picked himself up that first time they met, and sprinted down the hallways.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri doesn’t accept the commissioned piece. (“my coach,” is what he says, but Lilo knows it’s not up to par anyway)

He still offers to pay her for the time taken, but Lilo shakes her head.

 

* * *

 

 **Kimmy** – _online_

_two days ago_

_Kimmy (10 04)_

HOW DID IT GO HOE

HE LIKES IT RIGHT OMG

omg ogm omg ur gonna be famous

fuck

 

_Kimmy (10 15)_

oi bitch

 

_Kimmy (11 23)_

lilo??

 

_Kimmy (11 46)_

k yall probably r having celebratory sex or sth

 

_Kimmy (18 39)_

lilo

Lilo

 

* * *

 

Lilo scrolls through her messages, and swallows hard.

 

* * *

 

 

**Katsuki Yuuri Protection Squad**

_today_

_Kimmy (20 03)_

guys

tonight still on

?

 

_Janelle (20 03)_

Yeah.

 

_Mike (20 03)_

otw

kingsley n i r picking out chips

sour cream or bbq

 

_Kimmy (20 04)_

do u even need to a s k

sea salt

 

_Mike (20 04)_

fucking barbarian

^ kingsley

 

_Kimmy (20 04)_

fuk off

the live streaming is beginning in twenty min

everyone report location

 

_Janelle (20 05)_

in there in ten

 

_Kimmy (20 05)_

im fcking crying pls don’t crash

 

_Phichit (20 06)_

Guys!!! Thank you so much for tuning in!!!

 

_Kimmy (20 07)_

all 4 u bby

jk all 4 yuuri

 

_Phichit (20 08)_

same tho

 

_TJ (20 08)_

coming

do I turn in at the convenience stall or after that

also @phichit cant believe they let u skip school to go to sochi

 

_Phichit (20 08)_

;)

 

_Kimmy (20 08)_

in front of the convenience sotre

wan li????????????

o wait nvm

rest o f u bitches???????????????

r e p l y

_You (20 09)_

here

open up

btw phichit is yuuri ok

he looked like shit during prac

 

_Phichit (20 10)_

><;;; idk it’s probably just nerves ;;;;

grand prix is a big deal yknow

 

_Kimmy (20 10)_

tell him were behind him!!!

in spirit

not in person ofc

 

_Mike (20 10)_

ok we’re rounding up the block

 

_TJ (20 10)_

here

 

* * *

 

**Trending: GPF2015**

_@phichit+chu:_ #katsukiyuuri put up a good fight!! im so proud of you bby #GPF2015 #fallingforu

_25 replies, 109 retweets, 433 likes_

_@jjgalzz:_ @v.nikiforov never fails to amaze us with another gold, but it’s honestly getting old. #teamjj #viktornikiforov #GPF2015

_12 replies, 30 retweets, 41 likes_

_@skaterotaku:_ THREAD FOR #GPF2015 #mensfinal

 _| @skaterotaku:_ @v.nikiforov with yet another gold!! full 34.3 points lead!! wow!

 _| @skaterotaku:_ @chris.g with a silver, not unexpected – his sexuality sure did COME on strong ;))

 _| @skaterotaku_ :@therealkingjj with a bronze – promising young new generation of skaters! Lead us away with the quads!!

 _| @skaterotaku:_ Cao Bin from China in fourth, @CrispyMichele in fifth #caobin steady consistency, good work boys!!

 _| @skaterotaku:_ Katsuki Yuuri in sixth : ( unfortunate, but not totally unexpected – rumours of his retirement are surfacing.

 _| @skaterotaku:_ tibyl.ssn for more articles analysing each skater’s shortcomings and how they made up for it this #GPF2015 !!

 

 _@kimmyj:_ #katsukiyuuri #yuuri #katsuki BEST BOY TONIGHT we’re all PROUD OF YOU #GPF2015

_2 replies, 20 retweets, 12 likes_

_@localskaterboi:_ #katsukiyuuri ‘s act tonight was disappointing but then again there’s always @v.nikiforov lmao #GPF2015

_3 replies, 1 retweet, 2 likes_

_@mikeymike:_ #katsukiyuuri participated in the #GPF2015 what did YOU do

_6 replies, 58 retweets, 90 likes_

_|@localskaterboi:_ @mikeymike yo chill

 _|@mikeymike:_ @localskaterboi nobody apparently

_@v.nikiforov:_ let’s all agree that every skater was amazing tonight as well as during the GPF journey #GPF2015

_300 replies, 1900 retweets, 2988 likes_

_| @v.nikiforov:_ thank you for coming down to support all of us, as well as those watching the livestream! <3 <3 <3

 

* * *

 

Yuuri returns from the Grand Prix with a dull smile and lightless eyes. Lilo camps out with him in the studio, a whole month’s worth of snacks ready. Mike drops by from time to time, but every visit gets shorter and shorter – the squad group chat too fades into the background of whatever vividly scheduled lives people are leading. Eventually Lilo stops checking her phone.

Yuuri is characteristically quiet, so Lilo talks to make up for the both of them. Mostly it’s about her studies, and her composition piece – mindless chatter. It sounds boring, even if she’s describing her own piece, reverse-engineering the entire process. Lilo laughs at her own snide remarks about how petty her piece is, and how artificial its proposed beauty is. Yuuri listens.

“I’m sorry this is really, rubbish,” Lilo says. She’s not sure what she’s apologising for precisely, but there’s something to be said about this. “We should call – Phichit. Or something.”

“No,” Yuuri says. “He’s at his competition. It wouldn’t be fair.”

Lilo nods.

“How are you and Kimmy?”

“She’s good.” And then, “she and, um, Wan Li? I don’t know if you know Wan Li – they’re together now.”

“Oh.”

Yuuri’s still hugging his knees. Which is a good thing – Lilo isn’t sure she can take it if someone expresses concern, and expects her to comply with a deluded sense of self-pity. In a couple of days she will leave this state of forced hibernation, and return the studio keys to Mike, or something. Yuuri will finish his degree and move back to Japan. But for the time being, they sit, lax in their disquieting will.

 

* * *

 

Nobody leaves the group chat, but the last message is a photo from Phichit, posing with Yuuri tearfully at the airport.  

 

* * *

 

Long after their graduation, Lilo finds her fingers ghosting across the keypads of her phone, struggling for an excuse to text unabashedly once more. The topic of Yuuri has been well exhausted, and Lilo too is tired of trying. Even Phichit has slunk away, caught up in his skating schedules.

Lilo thinks about the late nights spamming twitter, Instagram and various skating forums, arguments about chips and weird things like Yuuri’s eyelashes, and feels her heart gut itself apart from her chest. It’s not just about Yuuri, really, even if it was about him – she picks up the phone and dials Mike’s number.

He picks up on the first ring, and they laugh about the elevator music playing on his side. He’s the first to make a joke about Yuuri after a long while, wondering if Yuuri would be able to skate to the dial tone of a waiting customer service line. She promises to compose a totally skatable piece of elevator music.

“It’ll be _everywhere_ ,” Mike envisions. “Revolutionise, IDK, fucking DJ music too.”

“Everywhere,” Lilo repeats foolishly, feverish in a sudden bout of excitement. "Wow."

"Amazing," Mike whispers back.

They laugh, and time spools back, obedient in the palm of her shaking hands. 

After the call, she thinks of Kimmy, of the group chats, and tries to remember how nice it had been to be surrounded by people who _loved_ because it was beautiful. Loved, because it spoke volumes without being loud, was soft without running the risk of being hesitant. Loved, because it felt right to love then.

Lilo wanders into a convenience store, and gets a bag of chips. She hums, and hums, and listens intently for a whisper of her name.

 

* * *

 

When they manage to meet up, Lilo and Mike end up binge watching skating competitions, hopeful for Yuuri’s comeback. If the Russian man, who is pushing 27 years of age and increasing expectations, is able to continue with his skating, surely Yuuri can, too.

That’s what they tell themselves, but after a while, even Viktor Nikiforov vanishes.

One night when they’re folded together on his bed, stuffing chips into their mouths and letting some shitty movie play on the computer at the foot of the bed, Mike stirs, “You know. You know, Yuuri.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s something.”

“Yes,” Lilo agrees.

Mike tries again. “Like, wow.”

“Amazing,” Lilo whispers, a joking imitation from a distant memory.

They laugh.

“What if he never comes back,” Mike says.

Lilo considers it carefully, and tosses another chip in her mouth. “He will. He’s the kind of boy that people fall for.”

“He is,” Mike says. “Man, it’ll be fucking epic when he does.”

“I really,” Lilo says, gulping. “I really want to compose something for him.”

If there are tears, it’s because she’s choked on sea salt flavoured chips.

 

* * *

 

Viktor Nikiforov is in Japan. Viktor Nikiforov is in Japan with Katsuki Yuuri. An email arrives, not totally unexpected, after a month or two. Lilo’s taking a lunch break when she gets it.

**Katsuki Yuuri Protection Squad**

_2 April 2016_

_Phichit (11 30)_

<img_5532>

 

_today_

_You (10 30)_

<screenshot.jpg>

help?

_Kimmy (10 32)_

FUCK YES

 

* * *

 

 **Kimmy –** _online_

_today_

_You (02 22)_

<yuuri.mp4>

_Kimmy (02 26)_

fuck

ffuck

lilo

 

_You (02 26)_

?

 

_Kimmy (02 27)_

that’s beautiful

shit where r u

 

_You (02 28)_

now???

 

_Kimmy (02 28)_

i guess

_You (02 29)_

new York I guess

why

 

_Kimmy (02 30)_

you free now???

 

_You (02 31)_

lmao always got time for u

 

_…Kimmy is calling._

**_answer_ ** _| hang up_


End file.
